Dragon pals Wiki
A long, long time ago, many galaxies away, a small world was created as a home to all that is good and right. Upon its creation the gods sent Dragons to guard the Humans from The Darkness that had destroyed so many worlds. For many centuries the human race prospered and grew under the watchful eyes of the dragons. But it was not meant to last… The Darkness patiently waited as the dragons’ world grew brighter with time. Suddenly the chance to strike arose. With the fall of yet another world, The Darkness nearly doubled in power and seized the opportunity to descend upon the unsuspecting dragons, thus, beginning a war unlike any before. Fearing their powers would be turned against them, the dragons reluctantly decided to seal themselves into magic eggs in the hopes of biding time for the human race. Oddly enough, a mysterious prophet popped up at exactly the right time speaking of a long forgotten legend about a hero called the “Child of Fate.” It is told, he or she will seemingly appear out of thin air to rescue the dragons and redeem the world. Now, the survival of the world rests upon whether or not this is merely the rants of a crazy old coot... Getting Started=For the dedicated player, Dragon Pals can provide months worth of quests, leveling, events, and fun. Despite its simple side-scrolling nature, this game packs a lot of content. Thankfully, in-game Non-Player Characters are there to guide new players in learning the basics. Here at the Dragon Pals Wiki we aim to deliver clear, comprehensive content to help players new and old alike. The following links will provide a jump-start for first-timers or those looking to try out a new style of play. These pages are here to help you hit the ground running and pull yourself up through the ranks. For more useful information from the bare bones to the nifty tricks, check out the Daily Events and Daily Quests tabs. *Classes *Dragons *Beginner's Pack *Online Gifts *Growth Funds *NPC Quests *Guilds *Game Terminology Browse |-| Daily Quests= *Quests * Whisperer's Arena *Bounty Quests *Demon Tower * Amethyst Alchemy *Zodiac Challenge Quests |-| Daily Events= *Trivia Challenge *Treasure Hunt *Devil's Den * Guild Temple *Devil Cage Match *Demon Invasion Quests |-| Quick Tips= *Check active Bounty Quests and claim completed bounties in the Quests panel; it's accessible in more areas of the game and helps generate more new Bounty Quests for you to select from. *If your time zone and personal schedule allows for it, get the most out of your EXP scrolls by activating them at approximately 3:30 server time. Complete two days worth of daily quests such as MP Dungeons and Demon Tower back-to-back in this manner and use fewer scrolls, allowing you to save them up and Synthesize better scrolls more often. *Nothing to do while waiting for Blessed objects to respawn in the Holy Temple? Check out your bottom task bar, and you'll see there's plenty to do, from Blacksmithing (Refine enough times and earn some Titles), the Dragon Orb (again, Titles), and the Farm. Additionally, the Lucky Rankings panel can be brought into Guild Temple and dragged down towards the bottom of the screen, keeping it out of the way while collecting and allowing it to be brought back up to do Arena challenges once all objects have been collected. *In the Arena players can challenge lower-ranking individuals through the Lucky List tab at the bottom of the Arena interface. While a higher ranking player can not swap ranks using this method, it can be used to ensure the higher rewards payout of a victory instead of using Gold to buy extra challenge auto-wins. This method is available from 4:00 server time to 3:09 server time, when Lucky Rankings are determined for the day. *This section will walk you through how to finish all 15 of your Devil's Den attempts in 20 minutes or less. *Check here for info on gem, Dragon Orb, and Skill selection for destroying demons in the Holy Lands. *Looking for a cheaper way to earn Refining-related Titles? Hold onto a low-level piece of gear from an MP Dungeon drop and use it to up your refining count. You can also use it to socket gems to help free some Inventory space! *Buy a Trade License in the Voucher tab of the Game Shop. You may not make any Gold off sales, but it can act as an Inventory, holding up to 10 different kinds of items. |-| Contributing=Looking to help out the wiki? With new content being routinely added to Dragon Pals, we never say no to new hands! If you'd like to help out, we encourage new members to sign up for an account, for ease of participation in the Wiki community. Click here to see the Wiki rules; if you've played Dragon Pals before then the rules here are pretty much the same. New to editing? Check out this page for write-ups covering the basics of editing a Wiki. Things to do: *Expand a stub into a respectable page by adding with more information and visuals. *Stop by the Forums and say hi! *Create a Wanted Page. *Earn Badges as you go. *Check here for a list of more Wiki-improvement tasks, including source material for new and existing pages. Browse ''' News and Announcments __NOEDITSECTION__ Looking to join a new server? Check here to see the list of recently added servers. Happy Valley has returned, and this time its brought brand new clothes, Wings, and pet shards! Collect tickets to play by staying online; don't forget to collect your tickets from the Special tab in the Hot Events lobby! For more information, check out this forum thread. NewPages Latest Activity''' Newpages Category:Browse